


Before You Go

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Anna believes she must pass inspection before her first day of school.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the AU where Anna ends up with Scepter 4 after Side: Red. That story has a translation [here](https://chilly-territory.tumblr.com/post/128703028545/k-gora-tweets-book-what-if-there-were-a-girl-in) and it's the basis for all stories in this series. I'll put the prompt in the end note because it kind of is (and isn't) the fic.
> 
> I should probably have written this one first, but I jumped to where they were growing closer and accepted each other as family. I'm a sucker for that sort of thing. Still, the prompt was very them, even if this fic isn't quite at the same point emotionally, and the line at the end was perfect, so I had to write it anyway.

* * *

Anna adjusted her dress for her inspection.

She figured that was what this was about. When they’d told her she couldn’t go back to her aunt and that she was going to be in the care of Scepter Four, she hadn’t known what that meant. She understood never seeing her aunt again. They’d taken her memories, and Honami had no idea who Anna was. She could not stay with a person who did not know her, or so she had thought until they gave her to the blue clan.

She met them all over the course of the days that followed, as different ones helped her with different things, and she learned about each of them as she did. She saw more than most, but the man she stood in front of now was still a stranger even with her abilities.

Reisi Munakata, the Blue King.

“I understand you start school today,” he said, and she nodded. She’d been told she’d go back to school today, which was fine, she supposed. She knew kids went to school. She was supposed to learn, and she’d rather learn than what she’d done before. “Good. I hope you have a pleasant day.”

She frowned. “Is that all?”

“You would know that, wouldn’t you?” He smiled halfheartedly and rose, coming over to her. She waited again. Had she failed this inspection, then? Why did she have the sense that he was holding back things he wanted to say?

“Do you not like the dress?”

“Oh, no, it suits you quite well,” Reisi said with a more genuine smile. “Though you dislike it, that much is also clear.”

“Is it blue?” Anna tugged on it again. “I can’t see it. I can only see red.”

“Curious.”

She sighed. She supposed they would only let her wear blue here. This was the blue clan, after all.

“I can’t see why that wasn’t addressed in acquiring your wardrobe,” Reisi said instead. “Would you rather have this dress in red? We can see about dying it or acquiring another like it.”

She nodded. “Yes, please. I’d like it in red.”

He smiled. “Then red you will have it. Though there’s no time for it now, I’m afraid. If you don’t leave soon, you’ll be late. Can’t have that on your first day of school.”

She nodded again, turning to leave.

“Wait,” he said, and she did, frowning at him again. He went to a panel and opened it, taking out a scarf and carrying it over to her. This was not red, either, most likely white, though it could have been some other pale color. She wouldn’t know.

He knelt and put it on her. “There. It’s cold outside. You’ll want that, too.”

She looked up at him. “You’re not my father.”

“No.”

“Not my brother or my uncle.”

“No. However, I _am_ your guardian, if only on paper.”

She turned and walked out the door, adjusting the scarf as she did.

“A very important paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was this: _“Wait, before you go,” A hurries towards the door, “take my scarf, it’s chilly outside.”_
> 
> _B smiles at them as they wrap it snugly around their neck. “You’re not my parent.” They say, a teasing lilt to their voice as they deliver the long running joke between them._
> 
> _But their voice, when the door shuts behind them after a final wave, is anything but joking as they mutter, “I wish you were.”_


End file.
